


Just... Kiss Me

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Loft fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes from a coma to find he has lost his memory of the most recent year of his life, which includes meeting and falling in love with Derek. After spending a week attempting to stimulate his memory without getting anywhere, Derek decides it's best for Stiles to move back home. Based on gifsets by <a href="http://hellahobrien.tumblr.com/">hellahobrien</a>. It's less angsty than it sounds. Fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just... Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [switchingplaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchingplaces/gifts).



> The gifsets can be located here:
> 
> [Part 1](http://hellahobrien.tumblr.com/post/80185894823/teen-wolf-au-when-stiles-wakes-up-after-having)
> 
> [Part 2](http://hellahobrien.tumblr.com/post/95649003754/teen-wolf-au-when-stiles-wakes-up-after-having)

It had been Derek’s suggestion that Stiles move out of the loft and back home with his father. It hurt him to see Stiles so confused. As much as he wanted to be with him and help him recover from his memory loss, Derek didn’t want him to remain in that kind of environment. It’d been roughly a week since he’d been discharged from the hospital after the coma, and Stiles was walking around on eggshells. Mostly trying to stay out of the way, he was clearly uncomfortable about being there. With no recollection of their relationship, or even who Derek was, it only made sense to send him back to the Sheriff.

They stayed up packing half the night. Derek had to help him because Stiles didn’t even remember what half his possessions were; the ones he’d obtained since moving in with Derek. He also packed many of the photos they’d taken together in the hope that they might help jog Stiles’ memory.

They were both sitting on the floor when Derek paused. He'd come across his favorite photograph. It was taken from Stiles’ phone and later printed because they liked it so much. The image was in black and white, and displayed them together in bed wrapped up in each other. They’d just finished having sex; hair tousled with flustered cheeks. Stiles was taking the picture, his arm holding the phone out to the side. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, laying on Derek’s bare chest. His face was pressed into Derek’s neck, and although his eyes were covered, a cheeky grin donned his lips. Derek was side-glancing the camera lens of the phone; the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

Derek remember the moment as if it happened only yesterday. He didn’t like having his photograph taken much, and Stiles was attempting to be sly about it. Derek didn’t realize he was taking the picture until the flash had gone off, and that was when his gaze turned to the phone from the corner of his eyes. The moment captured was candid and intimate. As much as Derek felt strongly for the image and what it represented, it was now just a painful reminder of what he’d lost.

Stiles noticed him clutching that picture and how sad his eyes looked. It made him feel terrible. He wanted to remember so badly. He reached out for it. “Can I see?” he asked timidly.

Derek quickly masked the pain in his expression and nodded while handing the frame over.

Stiles frowned as his fingertips lingered over the glass. He kept his eyes diverted to it as he said in hardly more than a whisper, “I’m sorry I don’t remember. I wish I did… It really sucks. I can see how much we loved each other; how much you care for me. I really appreciate you being so patient this week; sleeping on the sofa and letting me take the bed. Doing things to try to help me get my memories back.”

Derek shook his head. “You’d do the same for me,” he muttered.

The younger of the two sighed deeply as he sat the picture down and looked to Derek. “Kiss me,” he breathed.

Derek’s brows furrowed in surprise. “But… I don’t think I’d feel right about that.”

Stiles crawled over to him. He stared into Derek’s eyes and swallowed dryly. “I want to remember. I know you won’t take advantage of me. Just… kiss me.”

His elder hesitated. He appeared heartbroken. “Stiles… we shouldn’t.”

Stiles’ gaze lowered to Derek’s lips and he licked his own without thinking. “I can already tell I like you. Even if I don’t get my memory back. The way you act toward me, the way you care for me, you’re totally my type and I’d go on a date if you asked.”

Derek snorted before he could stop himself. “That’s interesting to know, since we couldn’t stand each other when we first met.”

It was Stiles’ turn to look surprised. “Really?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah,” he chuckled. “You thought I was an uptight prick and I thought you were a sarcastic asshole.”

“Apparently, I’m fond of your uptight prick in my sarcastic asshole,” Stiles stated jokingly.

Derek smiled genuinely at him. “There he is,” he laughed.

Stiles grinned back. “See? I don’t need my memory to know I’m attracted to you and we get along. It may not be ideal for you to have to start all over again, but didn’t you think I was worth it?”

Derek’s lips pursed together before he replied, “You are worth it.”

“Then kiss me.” Stiles tilted his head and closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Derek to take action.

The man exhaled deeply. There was a moment’s pause before he cupped Stiles’ cheek with his right hand and pecked his lips. It was soft, tender, barely brushing their mouths together, and then again… and again. After the third innocent kiss, their lips parted slowly. Wet tongues gently massaged one another’s, and as this happened, Stiles mind reeled. It was like an image was burned into the back of his eyelids. Derek was shoving him against the wall, their mouths crashing together passionately as Derek gripped his ass and lifted him into the air. It lasted no longer than a second or two. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was a fantasy or memory.

Suddenly, Derek was deepening their kiss. His tongue flicked the roof of Stiles’ mouth as he moved over him. He settled between Stiles’ legs, and as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Stiles immediately wrapped Derek’s waist with his thighs. He crossed his ankles behind Derek’s back and moaned into the kiss. Derek palmed his wrists to the floor on either side of his head. Their fingers laced together, and again, another flash imprinted Stiles' mind. This time, Derek had pinned him to the mattress in missionary position. They were naked and Stiles was folded in half; both calves draped over Derek’s left shoulder. Derek was thrusting into him in a mad frenzy as they kissed wildly.

Stiles whimpered and he quickly realized the sound he made was not part of this dream, but rather had just happened in the present moment. Derek was grinding into him as they kissed, and he could feel the man’s cock hardening through his gray sweatpants. The thought gave rise to yet another vision. He was on his knees, slurping happily while bobbing his head along Derek’s thick, swollen shaft. These images couldn’t be fantasies. They felt too real.

As soon as Stiles made the connection that they were, indeed, memories, Derek pulled himself away abruptly. He panted heavily as he apologized, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get carried away. It’s just been so long since we… and you made that damn, irresistible moan… I’m sorry.”

Stiles sat upright. The boner in his jeans was obvious and his cheeks reddened. “It’s okay. You definitely have an effect on me. I think I was starting to remember things…”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Like what?”

“Mostly sexual stuff. I thought they were fantasies… I don’t know for sure, but they feel like memories; like they happened before.”

Derek was taken aback, but didn’t comment on it. He rose from the floor and said, “Look, it’s getting late. We’ve got most of it packed up. Let’s go to sleep and I’ll move the boxes down to your Jeep in the morning.”

He didn’t wait for Stiles to reply; Derek turned away, quickly trying to hide the outline of his stiff manhood in his sweats. He moved to the sofa and laid down without another word. Stiles could hear his heavy breathing and knew Derek was flustered. He wanted to put distance between them for fear that he couldn’t control himself. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure why he thought that or knew it to be true, but something inside him knew Derek’s actions like the back of his hand.

He picked himself up and approached the man hesitantly. “Derek?” he asked.

Derek’s answer was short. “Stiles, go to bed. We can talk in the morning.”

“Derek, I think-”

“Stiles!” the older of the two groaned. “I’m not in a good place right now. Just… **_please_** , go to bed.”

But Stiles’ curiosity had gotten the better of him. He moved closer, crouched down next to the sofa where Derek’s head rested, and whispered, “Come to bed _with_ me.”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Derek grunted.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself. He crawled over the man, straddling his waist, and sank onto his midsection. Derek tried not to look up at him; tried not to enjoy the friction of Stiles’ ass on his dick as the youth rolled his hips. He groaned again, lifted Stiles into his arms, carried him over to the bed, and dropped him into the pool of sheets. Stiles whimpered, ready to be taken, but then Derek simply turned to go back to the sofa.

“Derek, please! I’m only regaining memories when you touch me!” Stiles whined after him.

Derek paused half-stride and glanced back over his shoulder. “Not like this,” he stated. “That’s not me and that’s not us. When we’re intimate, it’s because we care about each other and want to express our love in that way. I’m _not_ sleeping with you because you think it might help you regain your memories. That’s… I can’t do that.”

“But you’re turned on!” Stiles rebuked.

“Because I love you and you’re trying to seduce me!” Derek fired back just shy of a roar.

Stiles deflated and settled down. “I want to remember…” he trailed off.

Derek sighed dramatically. “I want you to remember, too,” he cooed, “but not like this. Tomorrow you’ll go back home, and we’ll take things slow. Maybe go on a date. Talk about old times. Look at old pictures. Take you to familiar places. Try to jog your memory that way. I don’t… I don’t want to do it like _this_. I don’t want to be close to you until you want to be close to me. Okay?”

“But-” Stiles tried once more to argue, but Derek interrupted him instantly.

“No, Stiles. No buts. This is how we’re going to do it. If that means I don’t touch you again… It is what it is. If you don’t ever get your memories back-”

“I could fall in love with you all over again?” Stiles suggested as he cut Derek off. “I already have all these feelings for you and I feel like I know you, but it’s like when you can’t put a name to a face. It’s right there on the tip of my tongue, but I’m completely drawing a blank.”

Derek frowned. There was a tense moment between them before he said, “Go to sleep. We’ll get you moved in the morning. Then you can spend as much time with me as you want. Nothing physical. Not until I know the romance is back, even if your memories aren’t, I guess.”

Stiles nodded. His eyes dampened and he wiped them. “You’re right. We shouldn’t do it this way. You’re a good guy; a true gentleman…”

Derek nodded as well. “I just want what’s best for you; for us. Sleeping with you now, no matter how much I’d like to, it’s not a good idea.”

Stiles smiled before he glanced to the bulge in Derek’s pants. He quirked his left brow in a suggestive manner and drawled jokingly, “But, _man_ , do I want it.”

Derek snorted and hung his head. “I know… me too. You have no idea how much restraint it took just now. Kissing you again. Touching you… I want to so bad.”

Stiles grinned, moaned frustratedly, and then collapsed backward onto the mattress. “ _Goodnight, Derek_ ,” he exhaled dramatically.

“Night,” Derek replied as he returned to the sofa on the opposite side of the loft. He switched off the lights as he went and settled onto the cushions in a fetal position. As he sighed and closed his eyes, Stiles mimicked him on the bed. Both tossed and turned in silence, not quite able to shake off what had happened for a long while before finally drifting off. Each fell asleep smiling, imagining the other curled up next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to leave it open in the end. My thoughts are that either Stiles does eventually regain his memories of Derek, or he falls in love with him all over again, but they still end up together and in love regardless. I'm just a sappy person like that. :P Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Shout out to [switchingplaces](http://archiveofourown.org/users/switchingplaces) for coming up with those inspiring gifs on tumblr. Really well done. Gave me so much feels that I just had to write this down. You are awesome.


End file.
